


Thunderstorm

by violet_sunflowers



Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Thunderstorms, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: May's away for the weekend leaving Peter home alone. Unfortunately for Peter there's a thunderstorm. Peter could deal with it, he didn't want his mentor knowing though, he didn't want to be weak. It was just a thunderstorm afterall. Unfortunately he pops in unexpectedly and drags Peter to the tower.Will Peter manage to hide his fear from Mr Stark, or will he find that his mentor is more than willing to help him out.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to post this one. I think it's my best one yet.

Peter was chopping some carrots when his phone started ringing. He quickly checked to see who was calling before going back to his carrots.

He was currently making a soup. May was out with some friends for the weekend and Peter didn't want to order in tonight. 

"What's up kid," comes a voice.

Peter jumps, the knife slicing through his finger.

"Eeuughhh, Mr Stark, I didn't pick up, Peter said hiding his pain.

"Yeah, well, I'm in the area so I was gonna drop by. I hope you're home, especially since May banned you from patrolling with a storms on the way," Mr Stark told him. Peter could practically feel the way Mr Stark narrowed his eyes at the last part.

"When are you gonna get here," Peter said putting his knife down and quickly scrubbing the blood off the counter while holding a piece of paper towel to his finger.

"Funny you should ask that, cause I'm actually right outside your door," Mr Stark said knocking at his door.

Peter made sure there was a thick enough layer of paper towel around his finger before jamming it into his pocket. He didn't need Mr Stark thinking he was incapable. Even though he wouldn't mind getting some of his painkillers. Unfortunately he had run out a while ago and kept forgetting to ask for a refill.

He went to open the door and found the genius in a pair of jeans and an AC/DC shirt.

"Hey Mr Stark, uhh, come in," he said opening the door wider not really sure as to what he should do.

"Thanks kid, what are you up to," Mr Stark said stepping in.

"Just making dinner, want some," Peter offered.

"If you have your aunt's cooking skills I'll take a raincheck," Mr Stark said chuckling at his own joke.

"Good thing I don't, I actually have to run to the bathroom real quick, would you mind finishing up the carrots I started chopping," Peter asked already slowly shuffling towards the bathroom.

"Sure kid, go ahead," Mr Stark said waving him away.

Having gained his permission Peter bolted towards the bathroom and yanked his finger out of his pocket. 

That was a mistake. The rough paper towel rubbed against the raw open skin making it feel like Peter had just removed the top layer of his skin with the sidewalk and proceeded to clean in with a mixture of hand-sanitizer and lemon juice.

He held back a scream.

After taking a few seconds to calm down he carefully unwrapped his wound trying to assess the damage.

Suddenly Mr Stark started knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kid, care to explain why there's blood on the knife," Mr Stark said sternly while rapping ok the door.

"Uhhhh," Peter said smartly.

Right, well, wanna open the door for me, he asked.

"Not particularly," Peter said hoping his mentor would leave it at that.

No such luck. Before Peter even had time to re-wrap his finger the door was already open.

"What happened," Mr Stark demanded grabbing his wrist to examine his finger.

"When you forced the call through I got startled and I cut my finger," Peter explained.

"Kid," Mr Stark said rubbing his hand on his face, "why didn't you say anything."

"T'is but a scratch," Peter said adjusting the paper towel to a cleaner spot, "look, the bleeding has already slowed down a ton."

"Still, especially if I'm here, you need to let me know ok," Mr Stark told him.

He walked over to the cabinet and got out the rubbing alcohol. He put a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder and steered him towards the living room.

"Sit," he told him heading back to to kitchen.

He returned a few seconds later carrying a few more sheets of rumpled paper towel. 

He sat down next to Peter and held out his hand. Peter obligingly have him his hand.

Mr Stark gently but firmly grabbed his hand and pulled it towards his face. 

"I think you're good without stitches but I've already sent Happy a text and he'll be here soon with be a few bandages," Mr Stark told him.

He then uses his other hand to open up the rubbing alcohol and poor it onto one of the pieces of paper towel beside him. 

"This is gonna sting," he said in warning before pressing the alcohol soaked side to his cut. 

Peter swore he heard his skin sizzle in retaliation. He tried yanking his hand away but Mr Stark held firm. 

He started rubbing it, and while Peter could tell he was trying to be gentle, it still felt like he was rubbing sandpaper on the wound. 

Happy arrived a few minutes later. Once Mr Stark wrapped his finger tightly he started cleaning the kitchen.

"Mr Stark, what are you doing, I'm still gonna need to make dinner," Peter said confused.

"Yeah, no, you're coming home with me, I know you can cook, but it's a whole weekend alone and both me and May would feel better if you were with me at the tower," Mr Stark told him.

Peter knew he couldn't win so he sent to his room to grab his things. It was mostly textbooks and notebooks since he had clothes at the tower. 

When he emerged with his bag he saw Mr Stark with his sunglasses on clearly waiting for him. 

"Do you have a raincoat, there's a storm on the way," Mr Stark asked him.

"I'm good," Peter said.

"Not good enough," Mr Stark said immediately looking at him over his glasses.

Peter reluctantly walked towards the closets. 'It's just a storm', he thought to himself. 'Just a run of the mill thunder storm. That's it.'

He and Mr Stark walked back down towards the car.

Since Happy had driven to get the bandages he drove them back since it turned out that Mr Stark had flown in his suit. 

When they left the car Peter heard the tell-tale bass note of far-away thunder. 

He was in for a rough night. 

He and Mr Stark headed to the lab. Peter was currently working on his web-shooters. Mr Stark had given him a few challenges in what he wanted Peter to add in them. He was a few weeks behind because mid-terms had taken up most of his time. He was nearly done but he still wanted a faster release on them. He pulled out a screwdriver and started messing with them.

He and Mr Stark got lost in their projects and Peter managed to forget about the brewing storm. 

A few hours later he realized that Mr Stark was snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

"Sorry what were you saying," Peter said sheepishly shaking his head.

"I was asking what you wanted for dinner," Mr Stark said annoyed. But Peter could tell he wasn't actually annoyed since he was smiling. 

"Oh, uhh, how about shawarmas," Peter asked. 

"Sounds good, same place or did you want to try something new today," Mr Stark asked. 

Whenever Peter came over Mr Stark always asked whether he wanted to try a new place. Usually he just stuck with his ole' reliables and tonight was one of those nights. 

"Just the usual."

"Sounds good, Fri," Mr Stark said nodding towards the ceiling.

"You're order has been placed, estimated delivery time is 30 minutes, Shawn is in tonight," Friday said automatically.

Shawn was the delivery boy for the shawarma place, and Peter loved talking to him. Everytime he had a shift he made sure to be the one to get the food it say hello to him. (Shawn also loved Peter and agreed to let Friday have access to his schedule.)

They decided to head up to the penthouse to pick a movie to eat their food to.

Unfortunately only the lab was sound proof and the entire time he was getting ready for the night he kept flinching at the thunder that rolled closer to the city with each passing.

30 minutes later the doorbell rang and Peter eagerly jumped into the elevator.

"Shawn my man," Peter said opening the door to the tall burly 23 year old. 

"Peter, what's up," he said doing the bro clap. 

"Not much dude, mid-terms killed me last month, no time for much else," Peter said.

"I know the feeling, I've got 3 more orders a few streets down so I have to go," Shawn said handing him their food and waving.

"Bye," Peter said waving back. 

As he heard Shawn's old beat up mini-cooper leave the garage a clap of thunder hit the city shaking Peter to his core. He had to force himself to not drop the bag of shawarmas. 

After the thunder passed he took a minute to re-orient himself. Once he was ready he walked back to the elevator. His steps were shaky and uneven. 

"Penthouse please," Peter said stepping into the elevator. He put his weight in the wall.

"Right away Peter, would you like me to inform the Boss that you're unwell," she asked.

"I'm not," Peter protested.

"My scans indicate an elevated heartbeat as well as weak and shaky muscles, that's enough to classify you as 'mildly unwell' as dictated by the Boss," she informed him.

"Well, I'm fine, it's nothing," Peter said hoping she would leave it at that. 

When she didn't say anything Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully when he emerged from the elevator he was much more stable. 

"Here's the food," Peter said cheerily.

"Thanks kid, put it on the table," Mr Stark said from the kitchen.

Peter placed it in front of their usual seats right next to each other but then changed his mind and slid his food over to the left.

Mr Stark emerged from the kitchen carrying a pitcher of fruit juice. He frowned at the placement of Peter's food.

They took their places and Mr Stark poured them some juice and added a scoop of flavourless protein powder to Peter's (Dr Cho's orders). All while the thunder rolled outside putting Peter on edge. 

When they movie started Mr Stark tried gently pulling Peter closer to him but to no avail. 

Peter kept jumping at the thunder but he tried being subtle about them. A few times he squeaked in fear, but for the most part he succeeded. t least enough to where he didn't think that Mr Stark noticed.

After the second movie (accompanied by hot chocolate of course) Mr Stark suggested they turn in. 

"I'm not that tired," Peter protested.

"May will have my hide if I let you stay up much longer," Mr Stark said.

"She doesn't have to know," Peter suggested.

"Kid, if you think we're gonna be able hide that from her you're crazy," Mr Stark said in disbelief.

Peter reluctantly went to his room. When he got there he suddenly remembered that he had soundproof headphones. They were a gift from Mr Stark for when things got too much. He went to his bag which he had tossed into the floor and started looking for them, then he remembered that he had left them on his desk. He had meant to get them but had been rushed out before he'd had a chance.

He flopped into his bed defeatdly. He hoped the storm would blow over soon. 

He decided to work on homework for now. He opened his laptop and made himself comfortable on his bed. He had an essay for English and a presentation for history, hopefully that would distract him enough.

The storm raged on outside as he worked. He tried getting out his earbuds turning up his music all the way up but the thunder still echoed in his ears. Whenever he saw the tell-tale flash of lightning he braced himself for the incoming clap. 

He kept checking the digital clock that sat on his desk. 1, 2, 3 all rolled around without the storm being any weaker, if anything it had gotten stronger. He was about to call it quits around 4am when he heard tentative footsteps out his door. 

"Pete," Mr Stark says gently, knocking lightly on his door.

Peter's not sure whether or he should pretend he's asleep. He didn't get a chance to decide as a few seconds later the door slowly creaked open.

He freezes as Mr Stark's head pokes into his room, eyes landing on him. His face shows his surprise. He scans him quickly taking note of the laptop over his covers.

"What are you doing up buddy, Friday tells me you haven't slept yet" he asks gently.

"Homework," Peter tries.

Mr Stark shakes his head. "Try again kid," he says with the same gentle voice. 

Suddenly another clap of thunder struck the city making Peter jump.

"Is it the thunder," Mr Stark asked catching on.

Peter hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Kid, why didn't you tell me," he said coming over to the bed. 

He carefully placed the laptop into his desk before taking the blanket and wrapping it around him tightly. 

"I didn't really want you to know," Peter mumbled subconsciously nuzzling against the arms that had briefly wrapped around him. 

Mr Stark realized this and pulled him closer. Embarrassed Peter tried pulling away but his mentor refused to let go. Eventually he gave up and relaxed in his arms. Mr Stark started playing with his hair. Twirling some of the longer curls around his fingers, gently scratching his scalp and stroking it. Between that and his arms wrapped around him he felt his nervousness melt away. He closed his eyes and let out a sleepy sigh. 

Thunder crashed and Peter jumped. All the previous calmness and sleepyness was gone now.

Mr Stark wordlessly pulled him back and started playing with hair again. A few minutes later he gently nudged him.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"I was checking to see if you were asleep," Mr Stark explained softly.

"You can go back to bed now, I'm not getting to sleep anytime soon," Peter said.

"Let's try something," Mr Stark said slowly getting up and pulled Peter with him. He made sure the blanket was still wrapped around Peter.

He led them down the hall pausing in the kitchen to do something on his Starkpad. Then he took them down to the elevator.

"Lab please Fri," Mr Stark said.

"It's sound-proof in there remember," he added seeing Peter's confused face.

He put an arm around Peter's shoulders and Peter leaned in automatically. 

When they got down the lights were warm and dim. He led him to the corner of the lab where an old cupboard stood. He reached up to the top handle and pulled down. To Peter's suprise there was a bed.

"Murphy bed, Pepper got this installed to try to get me to sleep more a few years back never used it but it's comfortable.

He sat down and made a 'come here' motion to Peter.

Peter shuffled forward and sat done tentatively next to his mentor. It felt different now that he was the one going to him. 

Mr Stark wrapped an arm around him and pulled him so he was lying down. He got the other blanket and put it over both of them. Once they got comfortable he started playing with Peter's hair again. 

Suddenly the sound of rain started, but it was quiet, without thunder. Peter could tell that Friday was filtering out the thunder for him. He appreciated it.

Between the blankets, the sound of rain and Mr Stark's fingers in his hair he drifted off into dreamland for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if anyone has any prompts leave them in the comments.


End file.
